A New Plan
by Aleolus
Summary: A new ally appears, giving the team just the edge they need to beat Naraku forever! Crossover with Slayers, Continues storyline introduced in Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the Queen of Swords homepage.
1. New Tactics Arise

**A New Ally**

"Wind Scar!"

InuYasha threw his sword down to the ground, unleashing his attack against Naraku. It hit head on, but seemed to have little effect. Kagome knocked her bow, and sent one of her Sacred Arrows into him, blowing a hole through his torso. It sealed up in mere moments, though, as all of their attacks had been so far.

Sango threw her blade with all her strength, shouting her battle cry of "Hiraikotsu!" as she did. Miroku threw his Sacred Sutras at Naraku, but it all seemed for naught. Even without his barrier, Naraku seemed to be unbeatable! His regenerative powers have increased exponentially since their last battle, to the point where he heals almost as soon as a wound is inflicted.

"InuYasha! We don't have enough power! We need to think of something else!"

Kagome cried at her knight-in-furry-red-armor. "We should fall back for now!"

"No way! We're not letting him get away this time! We'll just keep pummeling him until there's nothing left to regenerate!"

Suddenly, there was a slight rustling in the bushes near where Kagome was standing. Out of them emerged a young woman with long red hair, dressed in very strange clothes, considering the time period. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a very dark violet cape and black form-fitting pants. She raised one hand and cautiously asked "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

Kagome looked at the newcomer, and a look of surprise and disbelief slowly spread over her face. _No way, it's impossible…_, "Umm, we're kinda in the middle of something right now, but I'll be able to help you once we finish. If you could just get out of the way for right now…" _It can't be, but I think it is…_

"Oh ok, I guess," the newcomer said, looking around confusedly for a few minutes, then she began to stumble off.

Then, she entered Naraku's field of vision. _That girl! She has incredible power within her! I will make it mine!_ He lunged at her, forgetting about InuYasha and the others.

Kagome saw Naraku's lunge, and immediately knew what he was planning. She yelled after the girl "Lina! Look out behind you!"

She turned around just in time. "Yaaa!" flew from her lips as she jumped to the side.

Kagome shouted at her "He's trying to absorb your powers!"

"Like hell he's gonna! EXPLOSION ARRAY"

Suddenly, the ground underneath Naraku experienced a massive explosion, flinging Naraku into the air, with such speed and velocity that it is unlikely he'll land anywhere nearby.

"Now then, if someone could please explain what's going on, before I toast all of you to cinders?"

"Calm down, Lina. I'll explain everything once we get somewhere comfortable"  
"Is she threatening us, Kagome? I hate getting threatened!" InuYasha growled.

"Easy, boy. Don't make me go through the S treatment again, ok?"

InuYasha continued to growl, but quieted down sufficiently for Kagome. She then turned to Lina and said "If you would please follow us, we have a lot to explain." She then led a bemused Lina, angry InuYasha and confused Sango and Miroku on the long journey back to the Bone-Eaters Well, so she could take them all back to her time and explain things properly.

Once they were back in Kagome's time, she asked them all to wait outside while she got the inside of the house prepared. While they were waiting, Souta got home from school. "Hey, Dog bro! How's it been going?" he asked cheerfully. Then he looked around, commenting "Sango and Miroku too! What are you all doing here? Hmm? Who's she?"

The "she" he was referring to introduced herself, saying "Me? I'm Lina Inverse."

Souta looked completely in awe when he heard this. "Lina Inverse? No way! What are you doing here?"

To this, Lina replied "I have no idea. I was adventuring in the mountains of Sangoost, when there was this weird smell, and the next thing I know I'm coming out of some bushes next to a fight with some guy who tried to absorb me! The girl said she would explain, and she went inside to try to prepare some stuff."

At that moment, Kagome came out and said "Ok, ready. Oh, hey Souta. How was school?"

"Eh, same as ever. Not much changes there."

"Well, at least you're not doing badly. Now, come on inside everyone. We have a lot of talking to do.

Once everyone was inside, Kagome asked her brother to go get something she called "Slayers." While he was off getting it, Kagome introduced everyone to each other, including herself to Lina. "You're probably not going to believe this, Lina," Kagome told her, "but your exploits in this world are famous."

"Why shouldn't I believe that? I already know I'm famous, though I must admit that this place has me slightly confused as to where I am."

"I'm getting to that, just be patient. While you are famous here, you are considered a fictional character." Lina had to let that sink in for a few minutes before she fully realized what this meant.

"I'm what? Fictional? Well, that makes no sense at all. If I'm a fictional character, then how do you explain yourself standing here talking to me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm telling the truth, and when Souta gets back, he can verify it." As if on cue, at that minute Souta came dashing into the room, carrying a silver disk of some sort.

"I got the DVD, sis!"  
"Great! Put it on, and maybe Lina will understand what it is I'm saying."

Lina was absolutely flabbergasted when she saw the main character on the screen, who looked exactly like a badly drawn version of her!

"What is this, some sort of magical device that lets you see into the past? I remember this stuff, and it was a long time ago!

"It's called a TV, and no, it doesn't show the past. It shows what others want it to show, based on what they put into it. It's too complicated to explain, but trust me, this is a movie based on a popular television series (a series of shows that are all based on the same story and follow a continuous timeline) based on your madcap adventures, regarded as fantasy entertainment by the greater populace. You'll notice that the voice is exactly right, which would not happen if it were a typical historical reenactment."

After thinking for a few minutes, Lina replied "I don't understand a lot of what you're saying, but I think I understand the basics of it. Somehow, I've crossed over to a different world, where my world is nothing but fantasy for the amusement of others. Is that about right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That is what I'm saying."

Lina looked a little doubtful, but from the way little Souta was gazing at her with adoring, unbelieving eyes to the suspicious scowl on the face of, what was it again, InuYasha, she knew that this was nowhere in her world, so she decided to just go along with it for now. "Ok, say I believe you. Do you know of a way for me to get home?"

"No, sorry. I've never heard of this before, so I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you."

"Then why should I stay here?"

"A good question, Lina Inverse. If you'll stick around long enough to have dinner, hopefully you'll see at least one good reason why.

At this, InuYasha got angry again. "Why should we let her eat with us? Just give her some of the money of this time and let her go do what she wants!"

"InuYasha, Lina will be staying with us for dinner, if she is ok with that, and that's that!"

"But…."

"InuYasha! SIT!"

The resounding splat was enough for Kagome's mother in the kitchen to hear. _Oh dear. I wonder what he's done this time._

Back in the room, InuYasha was still grumbling, but he knew better than to actually complain with Kagome in this mood. Lina, looking and sounding very inquisitive, asked "is there any way you could teach me…"

She never got to finish that statement. InuYasha, speaking angrily, and Kagome, very apologetically, both said "no" at the same time, cutting her off.

From the direction of the kitchen, Kagome's mother's voice rang out "Kagome! Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, ok?"

"Right, Mom!" Kagome turns to Lina and tells her "I think you will be impressed with my mothers cooking. I made sure to tell her to make a lot. That's why it will be a bit longer than usual."

"Well, I guess I can stick around for dinner, if you're sure you'll have enough."

"Don't worry, we will." _I hope_.

When they all sat down to dinner, everyone except Souta and Kagome were surprised at how big a portion Lina took. After Miroku offered his thanks for the food, as per usual, they dug in. Even InuYasha ate his steak slowly, distracted with the sheer quantity that Lina was eating.

"Man, you were right, this stuff is delicious!" She said through a half-empty mouth, before wolfing down another helping of rice.

They all, even Kagome and Souta looked at each other across the table, with a slightly surprised expression on their faces. Kagome's mother was worried if she had made enough for the stranger who seemed to have the appetite of a horse. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome and Souta volunteered at the same time. They both got up and hurried to the door, as a familiar voice rang out, calling "Mind if I come in?"

It was InuYasha's turn to be startled. "Shunusuke!" He got up from the table and hurried to the door to greet his friend and sparring partner. They shared a brief, friendly embrace, before InuYasha pulled back and asked "What are you doing here, rascal?"

"I was planning on spending some time at my family's condo on the beach, when I sensed a familiar presence here, and I decided to come say hello and see what brought you back."

"Come on in. I'll show you why we're all back again."

Meanwhile, Lina had decided she had had enough for now, and come back to the front room to see who it was who seemed to get her companions so excited. Seeing Shunusuke Asano at the door, she asked "Who's this handsome fellow?"

InuYasha started a bit, wondering when she had managed to sneak up behind him, and told Shunusuke, "This is why."

Kagome knew InuYasha was not the sort for introductions, so she spoke first, saying "Shunusuke, this is Lina Inverse, I'm sure you know of her. Lina, this is Shunusuke Asano, eldest son of the acting Great Youkai of the East, Mikoto Asano. Don't worry though; he's only a quarter youkai."

"Shunusuke! Good to see you again!" Sango and Miroku had decided to give up on the concept of dinner for the time being. Maybe they could try again after greeting their visitors.

"And you miss Sango. I trust you have been well?" Shunusuke always put on the charm when around young women like Sango, though he seemed to be ignoring Lina's obvious attempts at flirtation with her.

"Shunusuke! How long did you expect me to wait in the car? Miroku!" A girl who looked slightly younger than Shunusuke ran towards them and grabbed Miroku in a huge bear hug, planting hundreds of kisses on him as she did so.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said "And this is his younger sister, Yuki Asano. Pay no attention to her man-handling the priest, she can't really help it. He's the same way, though." She pauses just in time for a long, shared kiss on the lips between the reunited lovers. "OK you two, keep it decent! Don't make me get out the rosaries!"

They stopped their kissing right away, though they stayed in each others arms. "We'll behave." They both said grudgingly, then Miroku whispered into her ear "At least until we get alone." She giggled in response.

"One question," Lina interjected, "You said these were the kids were only quarter youkai, then how is their dad the Great Youkai of the East?"

Shunusuke piped up at this point and answered "Our father is only a hanyou, like InuYasha, but he was also a good friend of the former Great Youkai, so when the Great Youkai was killed, our father volunteered to step up and rule in his place until his son is old enough to rule on his own."

"OK, that makes a bit more sense, then."

Kagome's mother came out at that point and said "Is everyone just going to stand out here and let dinner get cold? Come on, everyone, let's finish eating!"

This time, Lina was reserved enough over dinner that the others could eat normally as well. As they ate, she explained about herself.

"As you all know, my name is Lina Inverse, and I am a world-renown sorceress. Well, I guess for different reasons in this world. I go around the world and mop up bad guys for money and food, and have several annoying hangers-on. Most recently, I was looking around for a job on the isle of Sangoost, when all of the sudden, I felt some sort of weird jump, and all of the sudden, I was in that forest, and I heard the sounds of a battle. So, I decided to try to see what was going on, and maybe get some money. I was confused when I saw the combatants, though. I've never seen anything like them before."

"That would be InuYasha and Naraku, right? They're both hanyous, or creatures who are born of a human and a youkai. InuYasha's a normal one, who had one human and one youkai parent, but Naraku was apparently born when a legion of youkai merged with one evil human. He's very powerful, and very dangerous." Kagome stated.

After that, the others explained who they were and what relation they had to each other and to Naraku. By the time everyone was finished with their back-stories, they had finished dinner, so they adjourned to the living room to try and sort things out and maybe get in some planning.

Shunusuke was the first to speak when they had all settled down in different seats. "Something I was wondering at was, when you fight with Naraku, how much warning does he have that you're coming and you are planning on fighting with him?"

"Well, he usually knows we're coming because of his damn Samyoushi that he keep around. They let him know whenever anyone gets near him. As how he knows we want to fight, that's the only thing we ever do with him, so it's sort of a given," was InuYasha's reply.

"I thought so. Everyone gather round. I have an idea that just might work."


	2. The Plot Begins

**The Plot Begins**

The group had gathered together in the Higurashi shrine living room to hear Shunusuke's plan. After he presented it to them, they had their doubts, but were willing to go along with it, mostly. The one who was the most hesitant was InuYasha, who doubted that a crucial element would work, and said so several time. But, he agreed to go along with it anyway, just to see. Now, to work their plan, they were going to need some help. InuYasha and Lina agreed to go to talk to his older brother and Great Youkai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, and through him, to the Great Youkai of the Northern Lands, Hisui Oukami. Shunusuke and Sango were going to go talk to Mikoto Asano, and try to convince him to help out, and Kagome, Yuki and Miroku were going to see the Great Youkai of the South. Kagome would have much rather gone with InuYasha, but someone had to stick with Yuki and Miroku to make sure that they stuck to the business at hand and didn't just go screwing around (in more than one sense).

InuYasha always kept a couple changes of clothes at Kagome's shrine for when Sesshomaru needed him in for training in modern day weapons and customs, so it didn't take long for him to get ready to go. When they left, InuYasha was in his customary leather pants and biker t-shirt, with a bandana hiding his ears and sunglasses keeping his eye color a secret. He wasn't happy with his not being able to go with Kagome, and was expressing so freely.

"Why do I gotta be the one to go with the brat? Why couldn't you have gone played babysitter with Yuki and Miroku so I could spend some time with Kagome?" He asked to no one in particular, though the question was directed at Lina.

"Hey, this ain't a picnic for me either, I'll have you know. But, I got the feeling that the others wanted to try to split you and Kagome up for the same reason that that monk and the girl Yuki needed a chaperone. I want this over just as much as you do, so I can go home."

InuYasha growled at this, but didn't say anything, partially because he knew she was right. He would never get distracted with her the way Yuki and Miroku distracted each other, but for stuff like this they were a lot more effective apart. Much as they both hated it.

They needed to take a train to get to Sesshomaru's castle, but thankfully, InuYasha's spending time with Kagome in this time had acquainted him with their use. He had to show Lina, who was quite impressed and had to be shushed a couple times, or she would have the entire train knowing something was up. Fortunately, they made it to their stop without incident, thanks to Kagome's work on teaching InuYasha to control his temper. More than once, he wanted nothing more than to rip the annoying git to shreds, but he maintained his composure and did nothing. For now. When they got to his castle, Lina was almost as impressed as she was with the train

"Wooowww. You used to live here? What a palace!"

InuYasha smirked at that. "No, I've never actually lived here. I was born in my mother's home, and my father died before he could take us both to it. Sesshomaru stole it and all my old man's lands away before I was old enough to take over, even though pops wanted me to take his place. All I have now is the Tetsusaiga, which I'm going to need if we're going to pull off this plan of Shunusuke's. Now, let me do the talking ok? I have fought this guy countless times in the past, usually whooped his ass, and now I'm working for him. I what to say, all right?"

"Fine, fine. I have no idea what's going on, so I'll leave the explaining to you."

Just at that point, they entered into the main reception hall. Sitting behind a desk was a small, green slightly scaly youkai with big round eyes and a beak that exactly matched his skin. He was poring over several boring-looking papers at the moment, so didn't see InuYasha and his companion come in. They walked up to the desk and gave the little fellow quite a start when InuYasha said, out of the blue, "Hey Jaken. How's it been?"

Jaken jumped at the voice, and looked at him suspiciously for a few moments, before saying "InuYasha. What brings you back this time? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have any more training for you scheduled for another week."

"I know. Listen, something's come up, and I need to talk to Sesshomaru for a bit. We're going in, ok?"

"NOT SO FAST, you ignomious cretin! Certain protocols have to be upheld. Now you can just wait there, and I will see if Lord Sesshomaru is free." With that he pushed the button on a small intercom installed into his desk. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

After a few seconds pause, a voice replied "Yes, what is it, Jaken?"

"InuYasha is here. He says he needs to talk with you about something."

"Fine, send him in."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." He then turned back to InuYasha and Lina, "Don't take up to much of the master's time; he has many things to do more important than to help settle your petty problems!" With that, he pointedly looked at his companion for the first time, and paused for a moment. _Isn't she…… Nah. Couldn't be._ With that thought, he immediately began working on something on the computer in front of him, completely forgetting the annoying hanyou and his strangely familiar companion.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Jaken." As they started to go into Sessomaru's chamber, InuYasha shook his head, muttering "I'll never get used to all these machines."

Sessomaru was sitting behind a desk similar to the one Jaken was, but on a grander scale. He looked up from the papers in front of him long enough to look his brother in the eye and say "So what brings you to my office, brother? Need your pay early, or do you not think you can hold up to the training as well as you thought you could?"

"Shut up, Sessomaru. The only reason I'm here is because of her," at this, InuYasha jabbed his thumb at Lina, and Sessomaru took notice of her for the first time.

"Hmmm?" For the first time since InuYasha had known Sessomaru in the modern era, he seemed genuinely interested in something that InuYasha had found. He actually got up and went around his desk to get a closer look at her. He walked up within a few feet of her, and looked at her very closely up and down. "It can't be… there's no way."

"Yes, I know, the anime character Lina Inverse has come to life," Lina replied gruffly, with more than a little annoyance.

"So that is your real name? Curious."

"Hey, Sessomaru, what's this about? How do you know her? I wouldn't have thought you would be the type to like cartoons."

"It just so happens, my ignorant little brother, that I do not watch the Slayers anime show. However, I do know of it, because I assisted the author with the creation of it. And yes," he said as InuYasha was about to ask a very obvious question, "I will explain. Please, both of you, have a seat. This is a middling-length story, and may take some time to tell."

Lina gladly accepted the offer of a seat, InuYasha sat down only after her, with a grudging look at his brother. "OK, Sessomaru. Now what's all this about?"

"Patience, you lout, patience! For you to understand how I aided the creator of Slayers, I'll have to tell you a little bit about an experience I had many years ago."

"Well then hurry up! I wanna finish up here as soon as possible so I can go after Kagome."

At this, Sessomaru actually smiled. "Of course. How could I forget the girl. Well, about 400 years ago, I was walking through a forest with Rin and Jaken, not exceptionally far from the village that that old woman Kaede lived in. There was a flash off to one side, and when I looked to see the source, I saw a young woman, with long red hair, laying on the ground, unconscious. Naturally, I was curious, but I was also in a hurry, so I told Jaken to follow her when she woke up and report to me if he saw anything that he thought especially noteworthy. A few hours later, he ran up behind us shouting something unintelligible. It wasn't until after he caught up with us for a few moments were we able to understand him. Apparently, the girl had taken up with you and your friends, and had done some sort of incredible sorcery, blasting Naraku off past the horizon. I decided to find her, and ask her to join my hunt for him, but I could never find her. At the time, I thought it was a shame, but nothing more. A few years ago, nearly 400 years after the incident, a human friend of mine (Yes, I have developed a few of them in my centuries of life) came to me asking for help. She had an idea for a show, and she had everything worked out, except for what the heroine would look like. For some reason, my mind flashed back to the incident 400 years prior. I picked up a piece of paper, and drew a quick sketch of the girl, and it was perfect for his purposes. He thanked me, and left, and not long after that, the Slayers manga was formed. Soon after it was started, it became somewhat of a phenomenon, and the anime started. Now, I see that same girl, claiming her name really is Lina Inverse, standing before me with my brother, saying they need my help. Curious." A small smile crept across his face, and he said slyly "If I didn't already know you traveled through time, this might just make me a tad suspicious."

"Your point, Sessomaru?" InuYasha was looking bored by his brother's long monologue, though Lina looked a bit confused at what was implied. InuYasha probably would be too, but he wasn't letting his guard down enough to think about it, a reflex about being around his brother, even though he worked for him.

"None, other than the fact that it seems quite interesting and perplexing. After you finish here, you should think about it for a bit, maybe you'll understand the implications." Then Sessomaru smirked, wickedly, "Then again, maybe this is too complex an issue for someone like you to wrap your brain around. Now, back to business. What is it you need?"

Back with the group of three, Kagome wasn't any more thrilled with the groupings than InuYasha and Lina were.

"I don't see why I had to be the one to baby-sit you two! I'm sure Lina or Sango could have kept you two under control perfectly well."

"What I don't see is why we needed a chaperone at all! We're of age, and we're in love! Isn't that enough?"

"Shut up, Yuki, we needed someone to come with you two to make sure that you actually got to where we're going and delivered the message in a timely manner. Once this is all dealt with, _I'll_ buy you two a hotel room and you can knock your brains out. But 'till the mission finishes, you need to focus!" Kagome wasn't angry about not being able to trust two of her good friends in close proximity, but because she wanted to be able to spend more time with InuYasha, without some youkai trying to slaughter them all! Quality time was hard to come by with her lifestyle!

"Now, now, girls, lets just get this mission over with and get back to the others, shall we?" Miroku was the only person who didn't mind being watched, and was keeping his cool. He also quietly added in Yuki's ear "The sooner we get his help, the sooner we can be alone," and drove his point home by lightly kissing her on the ear. A slight shudder went down her spine as she grunted her grudging consent.

Kagome knew what was going through Miroku's head, but didn't care, so long as it helped Yuki settle down so she could get back to InuYasha sooner. As she checked the subway map, she realized that they were almost to their stop, and she told the others that as well.

"Good. Sooner we get there, sooner Miroku and me can get some alone time."

Kagome shuddered slightly at the image that put in her head, but didn't reply. They got off the sub at their stop, and made for a very tall skyscraper. Their target was undoubtedly on the top floor, since Great Youkai tended to like being above their subjects, in more ways than one. Even though they had a hard time believing that about this particular one, that was where they were going to start. They were right. After riding to the top floor in the elevator, Kagome discreetly ignoring the caresses and more that the lovers shared, the office they wanted was straight ahead.

Sitting at a desk at the door, a young looking, apparently human woman sat at a computer, typing something that the inquisitors couldn't see. She looked up at their approach, and it was only then they knew this wasn't a normal human woman, since her eyes were golden. "May I help you?" She politely inquired.

Kagome spoke first, not trusting that the others would remember what they needed to say, or that he would recognize those two, since he had been closer to her when they were together. "Umm, could you please tell Foxfire that an old friend is here and needs to ask him for a favor?"

"I'll be right back. Please, have a seat. I'm afraid Foxfire is quite busy, but he may have time to see you." With that, the secretary got up, and walked down a fairly long hall, her long fox tail twitching contentedly behind her. After the group had been watching her for a few seconds, they all looked at each other and decided to take up her offer to sit.

And it was a good thing they did. It was almost 20 minutes after she went in that the secretary came back out, looking a little irritated, and said "Foxfire has instructed me to show you in immediately. Please follow me."

"Finally!" A somewhat disgusted Yuki said. "What took so long, anyway? His fur-combers not done yet?"

Kagome and Miroku both shushed her, and simply thanked the secretary. She lead them down the hallway, to a door that wasn't very elaborate, the most distinguishing thing about it was the fact that it had "Foxfire, Great Youkai of the South" emblazoned on this side in kanji. Other than that, it was just a normal door. On the other side there was a desk with a computer at it, with a game of solitaire open on it, but there was no one playing it right now. That was because the inhabitant of the office was standing at a large window, and was looking out at the city. He turned around when he heard the others enter. He had a handsome face, with only slight vulpine characteristics and his fox tail coming out of his khaki pants betraying his kitsune nature. He smiled and said "Good day, Kagome. You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, you have, Shippo. Or should I say, Foxfire?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Shippo will be fine."

Miroku and the others looked at him in surprise. The grown-up version of Shippo was not what anyone expected. Kagome recovered the fastest and said "You aged well."

"400 years can tend to do that to youkai. Now, unless I am mistaken, you three have something to discuss with me. But, before that, if I remember the relationship between these two correctly," he looked at Miroku and Yuki with this statement, "I expect they would rather have some alone time, rather than listen to something they already know all about. Miss Rumiko, would you please show Miss Yuki and Mr. Miroku to my guest room?"

"Whatever you wish, Foxfire." She glared evilly at Kagome as she took Yuki and Miroku out of the room.

Shippo turned to Kagome and said "You must forgive Miss Rumiko if she seems somewhat rude. You see, she has developed some feelings for me, and never learned to share properly."

Kagome replied "No trouble. I have no interest in you, after all."

Shippo smiled at that "No, of course." Then he went and sat at his desk, made a cradle of his hands and rested his head in it, then said "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Shunusuke smiled at Sango as they drove back to his house. Sango had made it clear that his hands were forfeit if she felt the slightest graze against any part of her more personal than her shoulder, and he knew she was serious. Her Hiraikotsu was only part of why he knew she could back this up. But, this was improvement over what she had told him when they first met, so he was content. For now. She had been gradually warming up to him since they first met a few years before. Sooner or later, she was bound to trust that he wasn't like that Miroku. Honestly! He would never grope a woman without getting her permission first. True, he might sometimes encourage a somewhat reluctant girl to agree, but he was always gentle! And he genuinely liked her more than most of the girls he tries to woo, so he was being even more gentlemanly than normal around her.

"How much longer till we get to your parents place, Shunusuke?"

"Not long. Now remember, unless he specifically addresses you, I'll do the talking. I know how to say what we need done so that my dad will most likely listen. If he doesn't, I can always get my mom to convince him," then they both chuckled at the image that brought up, and Shunusuke added "Ma could get dad to cross a lake of boiling sulfur to save a hundred yen on a purchase when she really turns on the charm"

"Any woman can do that to any man with practice. You're just lucky that I have more important things to worry about than messing with guys." At that, Shunusuke simply shrugged, since their home coming into view at last.

The car pulling into the driveway, Sango quickly slipped out, grateful yet again that they hadn't needed a third person, since that would have undoubtedly meant Shunusuke would have tried to convince her to sit in the middle again, and she had the hardest time arguing with him for some reason. She certainly hoped that he wasn't using any of his so-called "Jedi-mind tricks" to get her to go along with him, because if that was the case, he might just be in for a world of hurt.

They walked into the door, and Shunusuke's younger brother quickly ran up and glomped onto him, greeting him and saying how much he missed him. He was so glad, in fact, that it was several minutes before little Kei realized that they had visitors, and promptly remembered his manners. Stepping back, he bowed respectfully to Sango, adding that it was wonderful that he had brought home his new girlfriend. If Sango was shocked at something like that coming out of the mouth of someone who was barely ten, if that, then she was absolutely flabbergasted at what Shunusuke said in reply.

"Not girlfriend, just friend. You remember meeting InuYasha a couple years ago?" Nods in agreement. "Well, Sango-san here is a good friend of InuYasha's, and we need to see dad for a bit. He's in his study, right?"

Kei shook his head in negation, saying "Nope. He got a call from work about fifteen minutes ago, and left right afterwards. He did say that he would probably be back within an hour, though."

"Lovely." Shunusuke said with a bit of a grimace, then he turned to Sango and said "Well, looks like we're going to have a bit of a wait on our hands. Wanna look around the place to kill some time?"

"To tell the truth, if she's here, I'd like to talk with your mother for a while. Last time we didn't really get the chance to get to know each other." There was some truth in that, and she hoped that Shunusuke wasn't a good enough telepath to pick up on the real reason behind her statement. She was becoming more accepting of him, since he seemed to be somewhat more moral than the monk, but she still wouldn't trust herself alone with him.

Unfortunetly for her, Shunusuke knew exactly the reason why she turned him down. Fortunetly, he was patient, and understood her reaction. Plenty of time to put the moves on her later, once she's opened up to him. "Fair enough. Ma's in the kitchen, right Kei?"

"Yup!"

They went into the kitchen, and saw the elder Asano woman chopping vegetables for dinner. She looked up as they came in, and looked sort of surprised when she saw Shunusuke. She asked, "What are you doing home already? I thought you had gone to the condo for the weekend. And isn't that your friend Sango? What's she doing here?"

"Easy, ma, easy. I'll explain everything. Have a seat, and I'll tell you what you want to know.


	3. Preparations

Man, this was a hard chapter. Shunusuke and Sango have been some of the hardest people to write about, so far. Will improve with time, just wait till you see what Kagome does in the next chapter! Read and Review!

Preparations

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, thinking carefully about what his brother proposed to him. "An interesting plan, InuYasha. Tell me, do you actually think it would work?"

InuYasha curled his lip and replied "Not really, but Shunusuke seems fairly certain of it, and you never know. Besides, we need to find some way to use this bimbo while she's here," pointing at Lina.

"Who're you calling a bimbo, you cretin? SIT!"

Nothing happened. InuYasha looked at her like she was an idiot, and said "Don't even try it. The rosary only responds to Kagome's order. I just wish she would trust me enough to take it off."

"Well, if I can't sit you, then take this! Fireball!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHHH!" InuYasha got engulfed in flames, which was much more painful than it normally would have been, since he wasn't wearing his fire-rat fur kimono. Sesshomaru decided to step in and stop them before his brother got injured.

"You'll have to forgive InuYasha. His manners lessons haven't been progressing well, after all."

"Well, get to work! He needs all the help he can get."

At this point InuYasha was just getting up off the ground, growling. "Why couldn't Kagome have come with me, huh? Why'd she have to come with me?"

"Now, InuYasha, be nice. You'll be back with your woman before too much longer, after all. Now, this plan is very interesting, but I am unclear as to what my part in it would be."

"You just need to keep Kagura busy while we deal with Naraku. Think you can handle that?"

Sesshomaru just smiled at that. "Kagura, hm? It's been a long time since I saw her last. All right, I'll help." Sesshomaru leaned forward and stood up, saying "I'll talk Hisui into it if I can, and I'll see what I can find among my associates who will be able to help you out, but I'm not going to make any promises."

InuYasha and Lina stood up, InuYasha saying "Didn't expect you to. We are just gonna need all the help we can get. By the way, make sure you bring Tenseiga and Tokijin with you, if you still have them."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that. "Just what are you implying, InuYasha? That I don't take care of that which has been entrusted to me?"

"I was implying exactly the same thing you did when you asked where Tetsusaiga was back before I started working for you."

Sesshomaru actually smiled at this. "Heh heh. Clever comeback InuYasha." Then he led the two of them to the door and told them "Jaken will see you and your friend out. I have some calls I have to make."

InuYasha and Lina looked at Sesshomaru slightly suspiciously at this, but they knew it was true, so they didn't say anything. They just walked out the door and followed the little green youkai who was waiting for them when they emerged from the tunnel. Jaken led them to the door, then almost shoved them out. InuYasha looked back after the door closed and said "Tch! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was glad to be rid of us."

Meanwhile, back at the Foxfire building…

_Huff-huff heave-heave, pant-pant, creak-creak_

Oops! Wrong room!

"Shunusuke is a clever one, I'll give him that," Foxfire chuckled, leaning back in his chair after Kagome finished outlining Shunusuke's plan to him. "I like it. I'm in, and I can actually help you guys out again. When you get back, tell Shunusuke that I learned several skills during the disco era that will probably come in handy here."

Kagome smiled, relieved, and said "Sure. I'll head back as soon as Miroku and Yuki have finished their cough _business_."

Foxfire shook his head at that, and told her, "Uhh, no. That will probably take hours, and you need to get back to InuYasha as soon as you can. He probably really misses you, and will go crazy if you two don't get back together soon. I will escort Yuki and Miroku back myself."

Kagome looked relieved as he said this, because she wanted to get back to him as soon as possible, too. "All right, thanks." They both stood up, and Foxfire walked her to the door. "I guess I'll see you later, then, Shippo."

"I look forward to it, Kagome. I hope you can find your own way out, as I need to put in a few calls."

"No problem, Shippo." Kagome walked out of his office and down the hall. She ignored the glare that the receptionist gave her and got in the elevator going down. Everything was fine until she got on the tram back to the Higurashi Shrine. She sat down in a free seat, when all of the sudden a chill went down her spine. _What was that, I wonder?_

Facing her in the other row of seats, Tachimora was glaring at her over a newspaper he held over his face. _It's definitely her. That Higurashi girl, the one who is seeing the youkai. Now's my chance, and I'm not going to waste it._

Kagome was feeling nervous the entire trip, and it didn't go away when she got off the tram. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed, but whenever she looked back, she didn't see anything, other than the fact that there was always someone who had his face covered with a newspaper. About halfway from the tram stop to her shrine, she felt a hand go over her mouth and got roughly pulled into an alleyway. A harsh voice quietly said in her ear "Make one noise or try and run, and your dead. Got it?" She quietly nodded, not knowing what else to do. Her assailant slowly let her go and said "Long time no see, Higurashi. How's dog-boy?"

In that instant she realized who this was, and was even more scared than she was before. She quickly pulled away and turned around, saying "Tachi. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Heh heh. I'd be a bit more polite, if I were you, Higurashi, seeing as your boyfriend is nowhere to be found. Now, you're going to be a good little girl and come with me, or else I might have to get rough."

"Like hell I'll go anywhere with you! I'd sooner die!" Suddenly, from off to the side, there came a call of "Fox fire!" and a row of blue flame suddenly sprouted between them. They both looked to the side and saw a tallish Kitsune with similar flames reflected in his eyes, glaring at Tachi.

"Shippo!" Kagome, knowing that Tachi couldn't touch her, ran over to him, and he put an arm around her.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Foxfire asked with a nervous glance down at her.

"Fine, now that you're here. But I thought it would be hours before Miroku and Yuki finished?"

"Heh. I guess I overestimated their stamina. Ten minutes after you left, they came into my office, both looking very disheveled, and extremely satisfied. They're probably back at the shrine by now." Foxfire then looked at Tachi, and growled "I'll let you go this time, but if you ever try to hurt one of my friends again, you'll know the anger of a true Great Youkai." Then the two of them just walked off, heading towards the shrine, with Foxfire's tail twitching back and forth angrily.

Shunusuke's mother chuckled when they finished detailing Shunusuke's idea to her.

"Heh. It definitely sounds like something you would come up with, sweetie. I'll talk your father into it, don't worry. Now, then," she looked at Sango, "How's your relationship with my eldest coming along? Any grandchildren on the way?"

Simultaniously, Shunusuke exclaimed "Mom!" and Sango blushed and said "Mrs. Asano!" Sango then asked "Just what ideas has Shunusuke been putting into your head about the two of us?"

She chuckled again and said "Only that you are a good friend who is quite attractive." Sango sent a glare at Shunusuke that clearly said _Good_, even without his mind-reading powers. Then Shunusuke's mother added "And usually he only says a girl is quite attractive when he's taken a liking to her, and when that happens, he doesn't stop till he gets her to go out with him at least once. Usually not even then."

Sango gulped at this, and it was Shunusuke's turn to blush. He quickly said "Sorry we can't stay longer, but we need to get back to the Higurashi shrine to meet with the others."

"Oh, so soon? Couldn't you two just stay for dinner?"

"No, ma. Sorry, but we really have to get going."

"All right. I'll explain your idea to your father and convince him to help out."

"Thanks ma."

After making their goodbyes to the family as brief as they could without being impolite, Shunusuke and Sango were back in the truck, heading back to Kagome's shrine. Sango was much more uncomfortable this trip than she had been on the way down, now that she knew that Shunusuke was even more like that perverted monk than she had thought he was. Shunusuke was well aware of her discomfort, and did what he could do to make her more at ease.

"She wasn't telling the entire truth, you know." He looked over at Sango's inquisitive look briefly, then back at the road. "My mother. I don't only describe women as beautiful when I've 'taken a liking to them.' I only describe people that way if I find it true. Now, quite often, people I am attracted to I find beautiful, but that doesn't mean that I'm putting the moves on every beautiful girl I come across. I respect you, Sango. Especially after seeing how easily you can carry, and I assume, throw, that huge boomerang of yours. I will not push you into anything you don't want to do." With these words, he projected a sense of calmness and a sort of 'everything will be ok' vibe, trying to put her at ease.

It worked. For the rest of the trip, Sango didn't glare at him, though she didn't say anything until after they got back to the shrine.

Once everyone was back at the Shrine, a number of things happened. First off, InuYasha went back to his fire-rat kimono, saying he was never going anywhere with that bitch again without it. To which, Kagome responded with a "SIT." Everyone had a good chuckle at this, glad to be back together. Then, they all sat down to summarize what had happened with their individual contacts.

"Sesshomaru agreed almost too easily. I wonder what exactly he's planning?" Was InuYasha's concern.

Kagome told everyone that Shippo had agreed and relayed his message to Shunusuke that he had picked up some skills in the disco era that he felt could probably help. InuYasha wanted to know what exactly "disco" was, so they told him and Lina they would explain later with a sample of it. Kagome did not, however, tell anyone of her meeting with Tachi. She didn't want to worry them. She did ask InuYasha to come by her room later that night, though.

Sango and Shunusuke both explained that his father hadn't been home, but they had convinced his mother, and she could be very persuasive when it came to convincing her husband of just about anything. So, they all finished talking about what happened, just in time for dinner. Lina had 6 helpings, to everyone's surprise and Kagome's mother's chagrin. The rest of the evening passed quietly, with nothing special happening.


	4. Changes

Wait'll you see what Kagome is wants to do in this chapter! Read and review, please!

Changes

Kagome sat up in her bedroom, looking up at the full moon, waiting for InuYasha. Around 10:00, she heard him come in quietly, and she turned around to look at him.

InuYasha said to Kagome "What happened? You didn't tell the rest of us everything when you got back. Something happened, and it scared you."

She sighed, and looked down at the floor, then said "I had a run-in with Tachi today."

It took a few minutes for InuYasha to figure out what that probably meant. Kagome filled in the blanks for him and told him everything that had happened, from Tachi spotting her on the bus, to him pulling her into an alleyway to threaten her, to Shippo coming in the nick of time and saving her.

"I'll kill that bastard! As soon as I see him, he is dead!"

"InuYasha." Kagome spoke very quietly

His anger faded instantly when he heard her tone. She was still scared, and wanted comfort, not anger from him. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. Just like he had when he stole the Shikon shards from her, but this time he didn't try to steal anything. He just held her. After a few minutes of just enjoying the strength his embrace offered, Kagome said "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, today showed me that you're not always going to be able to protect me from things. To do that, you would have to follow me everywhere I go, and that's not something either of us would enjoy much."

InuYasha just listened for now, not knowing where she was going with this train of thought.

"We've been talking about, when we finish the jewel, turning you into a human so you and I can be together, but we humans are weak, and we have such short lives. I was wondering," she looked up at his face, and he looked down at her with a quizzical look in his eyes, "if there was some way to turn me into a hanyou, so I can protect myself when I need to and we could be together for ages."

Her suggestion blew his mind for a few minutes. He just stood there, looking at her, the depth of what she was asking sinking in. When it had, he let go of her and turned around. "Are you sure about this? I'm more than willing to give up my youkai powers for you, but are you sure your willing to give up your full humanity for me?"

"I am sure, InuYasha. I am as sure as I could ever be." Kagome went up to him and put her arms on his back. "Please. If there is a way, I want to do it, to be with you."

"There is a way, but there's no way to reverse it if you change your mind, and it isn't a pleasant experience."

"InuYasha, I would be willing to endure anything to be with you forever. You know that. I want to do it."

"…Ok."

20 minutes later, they were sitting on the floor, facing each other, as InuYasha prepared himself and Kagome, more mentally than anything else, for what she was about to experience.

"What you are asking for is called the Rite of Youkai Blood. To perform it, one with youkai blood must mingle their blood with a human's blood, in the human's body. This will change the human's body into the body of a hanyou, with the night after it is performed being their night without powers. Or the night it occurs in, as the case may be," he added, looking at the night sky. "If you go through with this, then you will be like me, losing you powers once a month, only for you it will be the night of the full moon."

"I understand."

"First, I will use my own claws to open a small cut on my palm. Then, I will do the same on yours. Then, we must put those cuts together, so that my youkai blood will pass into you. You will feel a slight burning sensation in your hand when it begins, which will spread throughout your body. We must keep our hands together until it is complete, or else it may kill you."

Kagome gulped at that, but still she wanted to do it. So, InuYasha did as he had told her. He cut his palm open, then hers, and they pressed their hands together. Kagome gasped when she felt the heat of his youkai blood flowing into her veins. _It burns! It burns! _was all she could think. It took all of her focus to keep her hand pressed against InuYasha's. Strangely, she seemed to draw strength from it, knowing that he did not want to hurt her, but this was the only way. When the fires of his blood had spread through her, from head to toe, she passed out, collapsing against InuYasha, who caught her lovingly, and placed her gently on her bed, before returning to Souta's room to get some sleep himself.

The next morning, InuYasha was awake not long after dawn, well before anyone else. He walked into Kagome's room, as quietly as only a hanyou can, making certain not to disturb her. She was going to need all the rest she could get after last night. He saw the transformation was complete as he looked on her, now with prominent canine ears similar to his own, only black in color. Her fingernails, so delicate before, have lengthened into claws like his own, and she smiled as he stood there, catching his scent. Her teeth were definitely sharper, more fang-like. He nodded grimly and walked out of the room, still careful not to wake Kagome up. Now, he had the task of trying to figure out how to tell the others that Kagome was not the way she used to be anymore. Even worse, how was he going to convince her parents that this had been her idea, and he hadn't forced it on her? This was going to take some deep thought. Unfortunetly, he wasn't exactly one for deep thought. Fortunetly, he knew someone who was. He walked out of the house, and went into the building that housed the Bone-Eaters Well in this time. It was time for a long chat with Kaede.

"So, ye performed the Rite of Youkai Blood on Kagome, did ye?"

"Yeah, at her insistence. And now I need to know what I should tell her family. Her mother's gotten to like me better, but I doubt she'll take this sudden, drastic change very well."

"Hmm." Kaede thought for a few minutes, quiet. Then she said "Ye might want to try simply being nice to her and trying to gain her favor before ye break the news to her. After all, she is the woman ye have to impress if ye want to keep seeing Kagome."

"I suppose that might work, but I'm gonna have to work fast, if I'm gonna get her to think better of me before she sees Kagome. Thanks." InuYasha stood up and quickly left the room, and headed back for the Bone Eaters Well and Kagome's world. _I don't have much time, I better think of some stuff to do to get her to like me, and fast. Maybe Kagome can suggest something._

Back in Kagome's room, she was just beginning to stir from a very deep, restful sleep. She sat up in bed, noticing a lot of things she had never noticed before. Such as how loud the birds outside her window were, and just how noticeable the smell of paint was in here. _Wait a minute, I've never been able to smell the paint in here before. Then last night wasn't a dream?_ She stood up and walked quickly and quietly to the bathroom mirror, being careful not to wake anyone else. When she looked in the mirror, surprise and joy filled her when she saw that last night hadn't been a dream, and now she could protect herself when InuYasha wasn't around. And, she could connect with him deeper than a normal human would ever have been able to, because now she understood him better than a normal human could! She smiled. _Wait'll the rest of them see me now. They are going to be so…_, her mind went to the logical conclusion of that thought. Souta would probably be thrilled at what had happened, and gramps would be confused but supportive, they both liked InuYasha. But her mother was another story. When InuYasha had first met her, he had played the role of jealous hanyou-suitor a little to well and frightened her to the point she was going to say that Kagome couldn't go back to their time anymore! She had managed to patch things up with her for the most part, but she still didn't trust InuYasha very much. _She'll probably think he made me do it, that I didn't want to and he forced it on me._

At that very moment a sound came from the door to the bathroom. "So you're finally awake, eh?" She turned around, and there was InuYasha, framed against the doorway.

"Yeah. You know, I just thought of something I wish I had thought of last night, before we did this."

"So you could warn your mother about it?"

"Well, think about it. It will be a bit of a shock to her to see me with dog ears all of a sudden. And you know you're not exactly her most favorite person in the world. Fortunetly, I have an idea."  
"Kaede suggested that I try to get on your mom's good side, but I think it's a little late for that."

"Not entirely. If you can get on her good side, and I just stay out of her sight for a while, we might be able to break this to her gently. Come on down to the kitchen, I'll help you make her some breakfast in bed."

Twenty minutes later, InuYasha was standing outside the door to Kagome's mother's room, with a tray of Kagome's omelets, pickled daikon and rice, waiting for the sounds of someone waking up to come from inside the room. _Damn, I hope this works, or else I'm gonna be walking around with her footprint on my ass for a long time to come._ After a few minutes standing there, sounds started to come from inside. _Well, here goes everything._ He knocked on the door, just loud enough to be heard, and opened the door a little bit. "Can I come in, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm decent. Now what do you want?" She didn't sound displeased to see him, but you could tell there were other faces she would rather wake up to.

InuYasha walked into her room carrying the tray before him, and said "I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, and I was hoping to make it up to you. Care for some breakfast?" He gently put the tray down in front of her, and backed off from the bed a bit. She looked at the tray, a curious look in her eye, like she wasn't quite sure she should trust InuYasha's cooking, though he had learned how to operate the stove, so she knew it shouldn't be too bad. After a second, she speared a slice of omelet on her fork and gave it a tentative sniff. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, she started to eat.

InuYasha gave a sigh of relief, and started to walk out of her room when her next comment stopped him dead. "Make sure to thank Kagome for helping you in the kitchen." When she saw the look on his face as he turned around, she smiled. "You didn't think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter's recipe for omelets, did you? I was the one who taught her how to make them."

"Right. Listen, I was wondering something." InuYasha turned around again and looked her square in the eye. "What can I do to show you that I do have the best intentions for your daughter?"

Speaking around a mouthful of pickled daikon radish, she replied "Well, that's a good start. But really, just my seeing how you treat her has been enough for me to figure that out. Sorry for how I acted last time, I just didn't want to put her in any danger, and you seemed like you would be dangerous. Either to her, or to anyone who tried to associate with her."

"Heh. I've actually matured a lot since then, now that I know I have nothing to worry about."

She put down her fork, and crossed her hands in front of her. "InuYasha, what happened? I know you well enough to know when you're trying to hide something from me."

InuYasha sighed, and asked "Promise not to freak out?"

She just looked him square in the eye and said very slowly, "What. Have. You. Done?"

InuYasha looked like he'd rather be taking on swarms of Naraku's youkai than facing this one human woman right now, but he said "Look, just remember, it was her idea, alright? She wanted this, I just went along with it." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Kagome, come on up. She knew something was up." Pause. "I did! She recognized your recipe for omelets, and she says she knows me well enough to know when I'm trying to hide something." Pause. "Look, just come on up and show her, alright? You can explain it to her, I'll just fill in where needed."

Needless to say, Kagome's mother was a little confused by this conversation, until her daughter slowly walked in her room. To her credit, the only sign of surprise she showed was her eyes widening slightly.

"Mom, I can explain," Kagome said quickly. "You see, Tachi, you remember my telling you about Tachi, right? Well anyway, Tachi spotted me on the subway when I was coming back from Shippo's office, and followed me. He tried to hurt me, and if Shippo hadn't shown up when he did, I don't know what would have happened to me. I realized that InuYasha wasn't always going to be around, so I asked him if there was a way he could turn me into a hanyou like him. He was reluctant to, at first, but I convinced him I was sure of it. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, otherwise I would have warned you first. I'm sorry," tumbled out of Kagome's mouth quickly, but not so quick that she was babbling. Quite.

Kagome's mother nodded, taking her eyes off Kagome's ears for the first time since her daughter had walked in. "Well, it's definitely a change, and I assume it's one I'm going to have to get used to, as there's probably no way to reverse it." Kagome and InuYasha nodded. Her mother sighed. "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to get used to it. It's actually quite attractive, if you think about it." She looked at InuYasha. "However, that does not mean you are off the hook, mister. To start off with, you and Kagome are going to be making breakfast for everyone, not just me. And make sure you make a lot of food, since Lina will be joining us. I swear, if she stays much longer, she'll eat us out of house and home. Anyway, you will handle the cooking whenever you are here until further notice, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Both of them chorused in perfect "little kid bein' scolded" voices.

"Good. Now get to work, I'll wake up everyone else when I finish with this lovely breakfast here."

They both left the room with their tails between their legs, but realized that this was actually pretty good, because she could have reacted much worse.

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome's mother walked into their guest room to wake up their guest.

"Lina," she said with a gentle shake.

Lina turned over and mumbled "C'mon, Nahga, quit flaunting them around. Put them away!"

A little confused, Mrs. Higurashi shook Lina a little harder, saying "Lina, wake up. We've got omelets for breakfast."

That got her. Lina's eyes shot open and she said "Omelets? Cool. I'll be right down."


End file.
